


Maybe how tall are you will be our always

by spouses



Category: One Direction (Band), Vlogbrothers
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, obviously, sweat and cancer books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouses/pseuds/spouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john green wakes up in cold sweat. "larry" he whispers in the darkest night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [John Green](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=John+Green).



> happens before TFIOS publishing

john woke up in a cold sweat and to rapid breathing. it was one of  _thoes_ dreams again. larry dreams. this one was a bit odd. this one louis had a cancer, a difficult one. and harry couldn't stop crying and john could do nothing. it was frustrating. john had not yet met 1d but he has been meaning to so he calls his manager and he makes them meet.

its the day he meets 1d hes hyped up to see louis and harry. bc hes a true larrie.

 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what the fuck why did this get kudos why did this get comments you guys have no morals this is such shit okay here a new chapter

John was buzzing in his pants. It was the day. He would finally meet his beloved One Direction and most importantly, his Louis and Harry. John liked that.  _his_ Louis and Harry. _  
_

"Mine" John whispered.

"What did you say" Jolie, Johns assistant, questioned.

"Oh. OH! Oh no nothing. Absolutely nothing." John tried to cover his slip up.

Jolie shrugged him off and went back to categorizing his folders. They were in a taxi on their way to the interview station, they figured the best way for John to meet the boys would be for him to interview them, so John had couple questions ready for them that he was about to ask even though Jolie said that there is no way modest will let it be published.

"Fuck Modest!Managment. Bravery! #Birdcage!" John had screamed for her.

The building was tall. Very tall. Like Harry Harold Haz Hazza Styles tall. John liked tall. He went in. The building of course. Not in Harry.

Yet.

 

After a long, like Harry Styles long lift ride up and couple tiny, like Louis Tomlinson tiny steps towards the room, John was finally facing the one and only. One. Di. Rection. 

"H-Hi" John mentally cursed for his stuttering because here he was meeting his sunshines and O fucking T P and he stuttered.

" 'ELLO!" Niall came in an gave John a big Irish blond leprechaun hug. Niall is Irish. John didnt hug back.

" " Zayn said. Zayn was quiet and mysterious because he was dark and everything dark is mysterious and quiet. John felt like writing a spooky poem.

"Greetings bro" There was a giant talking bear cub in the room. John liked honey so he didnt like bears. John took a step a way form the now sad bear cub.

But then he bumped into something. That  _something_ was teeny tiny boy who was holding a hand of a giant hipster.

 

Johns heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DYN DYN DUYYYYYY
> 
>  
> 
> to be continued LEAVE A COMMENT


End file.
